running away from love
by ButeraBaby
Summary: sams heartbroken. freddie cheated on her with carly. she needs a fresh start she calls the only one she has left Cat Valentine. her step sister. when she moves to hollywood arts with cat and trys to make a new start, Freddie wants her back it was a stupid mistake. will he get her back or will she keep running away from love? Seddie, Bade-
1. 1- Carly, and MY boy?

I was hurt sad and alone. My boyfriend, the only boyfriend who didn't hurt me, had just cheated on me. But that's not even the worst part, I didn't have my bestfriend to go to because it was her who he cheated with me on. Right now I'm running running away from where I found them as fast as I can. I don't want to go home to spend my life with my drunken ass of a mother, my sister lives in England and I don't know where the hell my dad is. Where can I go? I scroll through my phone contacts and see a name I haven't seen in a while. _**Cat valentine.**_ That's my step sister. My dad and her mum got married 3 years ago. I didn't meet cat until I went to that party to find that scumbag who cheated on carly. Nobody knew I planned to keep it that way. But I didn't know where my dad was he and cats mum ran off about a year ago. Cat now lives with her weird brother (my weird step brother yay- not the sarcasm) and her aunt. I have no other choice shes the only piece of family I have left. I click her name and the phone starts to ring.

"Helllooooo!" I hear a chirpy voice at the end of the line.

"Uhm hi cat its me."

"ooohhh whos me?"

"sam."

"My sister?" she asks excitedly

"step-sister." I remind her

"what you need Sammy?" she asks. I grimace that's what he used to call me and I used to love it now it just makes me feel sick.

"Please don't call me that, and I need a favour,"

"oops sorry what favour?" she asks still in that cute cheery voice.

"can, can I come stay with you for a while?" I ask

"Oh my god! Yessss you can uh-huh sure yayyy! We can have girly sister chats and be sisters ive always wondered what it would be like to have a sister and not a brother!" she asks very excitedly. Squealing inbetween words.

"When can I come?" I ask

"anytime" she says.

I smile, "the sooner the better." I say

"hey sam?" she asks

"yeah?"

"you're a good singer right?"

"uhum I guess?" I say confused as to where this is going.

"and you're a good actor, I mean you're on icarly," she adds.

"cat?" I ask.

"why don't you come to Hollywood arts, with me?" she says excitedly.

I smile "you know what cat , I might just do that."

"yyaayayyyyayaya," she squeals. "see you soon Sam!" then I hang up.

This is exactly what I need a fresh start. I'll go to Hollywood arts with cat make new friends, meet a new Carly. And forget about him. Hell I might even find a new him. Yeah that sounds nice a new boyfriend, a new Freddie.


	2. 2-i tell my story

Sam had officially been in the valentines house hold 2 hours. I had just finished telling cat the whole story, right from prom night when I noticed something was up with Freddie . . .

_~FLASHBACK PROMNIGHT 5__TH__ JUNE 2012 7:30PM~_

"_whoa, Sam you look hot." I remember hearing Freddie say. That's strange he has a lot of confidence tonight? Maybe it's just the impact of prom. But he'd never call me hot he said beautiful . . . once again maybe just the impact of prom. "Thanks baby, you look good too." I smile. He's not even looking at my face so that was pointless right now he was staring at my body hungrily as if I was a piece of meat. I heard a grunt and we both turned to look at spencer standing there with an angry look on his face. "Sorry Freddie but Sam is my little sister (he calls me that now, I know I'm not the girliest of girls but I think that's cute, and I really appreciate Spence for looking out for me.) And I'd appreciate it if you didn't undress her with your eyes right in front of me." He stated. I felt kind of annoyed why was Freddie undressing me with his eyes? He's usually so caring tonight he's being all cocky like regular guys. I like my Freddie, my little tech dork. "You look beautiful Sam" I turn to look at spencer as he says that to me with a smile on his face. "Come on guys were gonna be late, come on hot stuff." Freddie says to me. Hot stuff? Freddie's certainly acting strange tonight. . . _

to when I found them 5 hours and 34 minuets ago, yep that's right ive been counting. . . #

_~FLASHBACK AUGUST 28__TH__ SHAYS APARTMENT 10:00am~_

_I was bored it was 10 oclock. Oh I know ill go see Freddie. About half an hour later I arrived at bushwell plaza ignoring lewberts squeal I trudge up to Freddie apartment. I knock on the door, yes that right I knock ever since me and mrs benson became friends she said I could only come in if I knocked. Speaking of the devil that's her answering the door now. "Sam?" she asks confusedly._

"_well yeah its me." I say. _

"_but wheres Freddie she asks me?" okay now I was confused , _

"_what do you mean wheres freddue?" I ask _

"_he said he was going to see you at 9 and texted me at half 9 saying he was with you at your house." She says softly. My heart drops. Why would Freddie lie about his where abouts. Why would he say he was with me to his mum when he wasn't. "uhum no," I say I look u at her with teary eyes. She can sense my pain, "im sure Freddies not doing anything dear. Ill call you if he comes back or if you do first call me?" she asks. _

_I smile at her "sure mrs b see ya," and walk into carlys apartment which is directly opposite. I drop my phone on the floor with a bag and raise my hands to my mouth as I enter._

_I was heart broken no joke I actually felt my heart rip in two right there. It was carly on top of a boy on the shay couch in her PJ BOTTOMS AND BRA! But what was even worse was it was MY BOY. MY FREDDIE. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as they broke there kiss and turned to look at me. Freddie pushed carly off him, "Sam I can explain." He says quickly._

"_No you cant Freddie you cant explain this did these past 5 months mean anything to you?" I ask "sam of course they di-" I cut him off_

"_they meant something to me Freddie, I thought I was in love with you. That's right I loved you notice the E-D because Freddie were over. I find you sucking face with my bestfriend in her bra and you say you can explain? And whats worse is you tell your mother your with me while your doing this?!" then it struck me doing this how long has this been going on I hadn't even been listening to the explanation Freddie had been giving "how long?" I ask _

"_sam what do you mea-"_

"_HOW LONG?" I yell fresh tears pouring down my face. He looks at the floor guiltily._

"_3 months." He whispers._

_I let out a sob. "3 FUCKING MONTHS FREDDIE? YOU ONLY DATED ME PROPERLY FOR 2 MONTHS WHAT AM I TO YOU A PIECE OF SHIT? OH MY GOD 3 MONTHS THAT WAS PROM! NO WONDER YOU WERE BEING A COCKY JERK THAT NIGHT! OH MY GOD FREDDIE BENSON I HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU AND YOU REPAY ME BY DOING THIS WITH MY BEST FRIEND?" I say gesturing between the two of them. "Sammy baby it was a mistake we weren't in a relationship it just started out as a bit of fun then it just went on longer than we expected and. . ."_

_I was on the floor in tears. "A BIT OF FUN? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME I WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU?" I scream _

"_Sam Freddie loves-" carly started but I cut her off with a slap around the face ,_

"_AND YOU CARLY HOW FUCKING COULD YOU YOU FUCKING WHORE I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU SLEEP WITH MY FUCKING BOY FRIEND FOR THREE MONTHS SHUT THE FUCK UP THI IS JUST ANOTHER REMINDER OF HOW FUCKING PERFECT YOU ARE AND IM NOT IM THE UGLY STUPID SIDE KIK YOU'RE THE PRETTY PERFECT STAR. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT IM SICK OF IT MISS SUNSHINE BALL SHAY FUCK YOU FUCK FREDDIE FUCK ICARLY FUCK OUR FRIENDSHIP FUCK SCHOOL FUCK SEATTLE FUCK LOVE FUCK LIFE! I HATE YOU CARLY SHAY CONSIDER THIS FRIENDSHUIP OVER AN DI QUIT ICARLY FIND A NEW HOST SEE IF I CARE. YOU CAN JUST GO SUCK ANOTHER GIRLS BOYFRIENDS COCK." I was having a full blown breakdown. 3 moths Freddie had been cheating on me. Carly didn't say anything back she just looked at the floor. _

"_your seriously done with icarly?" she whispers anger bubbles inside of me _

"_YES IM FUCKING SERIOUS I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALL YOU CARE ABOUT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME IS A STUPUID FUCKING WEBSHOW YOU SELF CENTERED BITCH OF A BRAT! I yell. Then I run all I can hear is Freddie calling my name I run and let the tears fall as I run. I run for an hour straight._

"Oh my god that's awful sam." Cat says an apologetic expression on her face. "I don't get it why can every one just be like happy you know?" she asks. I smile bless her she's so innocent I smile.

"I know cat."

"You know what cheers me up?" she asks .

"What?"

"Well a Disney movie popcorn, pizza and chocolate ice cream!" she smiles.

I smile back "that does sound like fun cat,"

"I'll go get finding nemo." She says excitedly then runs off. At least I have cat ive never told her this in the three years we've been step sisters, but she's honestly one of the best people I know and I love her.


	3. 3-See you later Gibby

A/N: wassup guys? Anyways . . . ITS MY BIRTHDAY :D im officially 13. I cant get over how stunning jennette looked at the emmys last night. Was really sad we didn't get a jathan emmy photo :'( Nathan looked hot though. Madisen looked nice but there is such thing called a bra madisen. Omg ariana looked beautiful as well as Miranda those heels made her super tall. Icarly will always be the winners to me 3 anyway on with the story! My first fanfic at the age of 13 ^_^. .

-ems xo

We'd just finished watching finding nemo and tangled. "Do you reckon if I sung to my hair it would grow?" cat asked me whilst playing with a piece of hair. "ugh Don't think so cat." I reply. At about 10:00pm I'm so tired I just lie down and go to sleep.

I've just woken up from a dreamless sleep and remember yesterday's events. Hang on this isn't my room? Oh yeah, I'm living with cat. Speaking of cat I start Hollywood arts today. Im excited to start fresh and forget all about Seattle. I check my cell. 20 missed calls from Freddie 10 from carly 5 from spencer and 1 from GIBBY?! What the hell's Gibby ringing me for. Oh well I guess I have to tell someone where I am.

"Gibbbeeehhhhh."

"uhm hi bibs its sam."

"oh my gosh sam you got my call, I heard what freddie did that bastard are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you alone? Sam for gods sakes answer my questions! He rambles

I chuckle "I would if you gave me time." I say

"oh, uhum where are you?"

"holly wood. With cat."

"Cat?"

I sigh. "valentine."

"no way that hot red head form holly wood arts?"

"Yeah"

"why are you with her."

I take a deep breath/ "Gibby you got to promise never to tell anyone about this ive never told anyone. Not even carly or Freddie."

"I swear, this must be pretty big."

"cats my step sister."

"oh gosh. That's um unexpected. Hey can you ask her out for me?"

"GIBBY." I say

"sorry so you have any liquid soap in holly wood?"

"uh yeah . . ."

"Freddies upset."

"I don't care."

"and worried"

"good let him be worried"

"and he cried."

"I cried too, lots"

"and carlys sorry."

"I don't care what that little bitch is."

"I know its hard sam but it will get better, so when you coming back?"

"never gibby." I sigh

"n-never?what about school and your home and your mum and Freddie and carly?!"

I sigh I knew saying bye wasn't going to be easy. "Im going to hollywood arts, im staying with cat and her aunt my mum doesn't give two shits about me and Freddie can fuck right off and carly well frankly carly can go die." I say.

I hear gibby sigh, "what about . . . . Me?" he whispers.

I feel tears prick at my eyes. "look gibbs I never told you this but, you've always been a good friend and im going to miss you so much probably the most. But we can still keep in contact you got me on splash face and I have you cell we can video chat and call and text right?" I say

I ehar him give a soft chuckle, "well sam you're an amazing friend too and course we can sam and gibby gotta stay friends eh?"

I give a small laugh, "yeah we do gibs." I say

"well ill see you later sam, bye have fun in Hollywood arts and tell cat I say : giiibbbbbeeehhhhh."

I laugh "I will thanks gibbs but hey, this isn't goodbye its see you later." I smile.

"yeah it is see you later sam," then the line goes dead and I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I wasn't going to lie I really was going to miss that shirtless mermaid.


	4. 4-Tori and Trina

Todays the day: first day at Hollywood arts. Come on Sam, you can do it. What happened to strong, brave Sam? Well, I guess she disappeared when her heart got broken tons of times. No no no this isn't Sam Puckett, you walk in that school and be Sam Puckett. I can do this I was co host of a popular web show for god sakes and I do have a pretty good voice. I take after my father with my vocal talents and my guitar playing.

"Sam you ready?" Cat asks.

I look at her "yeah."

"Our rides her," she says.

HONK HONK. "oh their getting impatient they hate it when im late they don't know its because your coming too come on lets meet them." She says in that cute voice of ehrs

. She runs excitedly out the door holding some Jupiter boots- don't ask me I don't know why she has them. I walk outside and see tori vega and trina vega in trinas car. Trina pulls down her shades in the front seat and glances at me tori has a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Cat you didn't tell us the icarly gang was visiting."

I looked at cat.

"There not silly." Cat says looking around clutching her Jupiter boots to her chest.

"Well then whys Sam here?" tori says a confused expression upon her face.

"Oh uhum can I tell em?" cat asks me. I look at the ground not sure what to say ,

"What part why im here or why I asked you to come here?" I say.

Cat looks confused "Huh?" she says.

I sigh "Im cats step sister."

Trina finally paid attention when I said that her face went into complete shock. Tori still looked confused "since when?"

she asked. Cat smiles "Since 3 years."

"so then you too knew at the party? But you acted like you didn't even know eachother." Trina says eyes wide.

"Sam didn't want anyone to know but shes living with me now and she starts holylwood arts today." Cat smiles. Tori smiles. Trina then smiels too

"Great a knew friend for me Im like mega ultra popular and im the most talented in the school so watch out." Trina says.

I stifle a laugh "Eugh I do have you on splashface trina the untalented." I say. Tori smiles an dlaughs softly cat looks upset

"Sammy that's mean." She says. I tense.

"Ooooppsssyyy im so so so so sorry Sam I know you don't want to be called that right now." Cat alogises.

"its fine Caterina." I smile. She smilesback tori and trina look confused.

"can I tell em?" cat says softly .

I look at them. "They look trustworthy so yeah."

"Freddie and sam were dating." Cat starts when tori interrupts.

"I know they are THE sweetest couple in the wo- Wait were?"

"Freddie cheated on sam."

Toris face drops and her mouth goes agape and eyes pop with wideness.

Trina looks appalled "That little bas-"

"TRINA. I don't like bad language." Cat says with a pouty look.

"Well I don't like 2 timing little rat bags!" trina says. I smile at her as much as she is annoying and unusual she can be alright sometimes.

"With who?" tori asks.

"With Carly." I hear cat say and I look at the floor.

"OH MY GOD IF I WAS THERE I WOULD HAVE RIPPED HIM APART SHRED BY SHRED!" I hear trina shout.

I look up at them Trina's face resembling pure anger, tori's soft and sympathetic. "What did you do Sam?" Tori asked. "Nothing, I just yelled at them told them I was done and now im here." I shrug. "That's very un-Sam like." Tori says. I shake my head. "That's what I thought." I laugh. We climb into the car and make our way to school chatting and laughing the whole way as if ive known them forever. "PIIIIIIICCCTTTTTUUUURRRREEE TIIIIIMMMMEEEE!" Tori yelled. "WOOOO-HOOO!" Trina says. Cat giggles and I laugh. Tori gets her pear phone camera so it can snap her and Trina in the front as well as getting me and cat in the back. In the picture Tori, Cat and I are laughing whilst Trina poses with the biggest pout ever. I think I'm going to be alright here.


	5. 5- im gay

Man I felt bad. Real bad. Oh gosh what I did to Sam, I feel awful I want to kill myself. I need to apologise tell her it was a mistake hold her in my arms and kiss away the pain let her know I would take back everything in a heartbeat. I was stupid; I let Carly get into my head with her stupid tales and lies. I hate Carly Shay she just ruined the best thing I ever had. I never meant to hurt Sam; I never meant to cheat on her. It was Carly, all Carly with her stupid little games.

~FLASHBACK THE DAY OF PROM 11:30AM THE ICARLY STUDIO~

"Hey carls I got your text what you want?"

"You Freddie

"M-m-m-me?"

"Uh-huh, I never realised it before but your what I want. You were always right in front of me. So stop this stupid little charade that you have going on with Sam and just come to me, you dream girl."

"No Carly."

"What?"

"No. you're not my dream girl, Sam is."

"Oh dear god Freddie. Don't you see it's your mind playing tricks on you, You've always been in love with me. Then because you've been trying to get me for so long your brain suddenly tells you you want Sam. When in all truth you didn't, You still wanted me. It was just your brain telling you to stop because you could never have me but your heart, your heart still wants me."

"No it doesn't Carly."

"Eugh fine. I admit it but come on im lacking boys!"

"What?"

"I used to have every boys attention but now I couldn't even get a date to prom until last minute!"

"So. "

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?"

"Kiss me. We can be secret make outers. No love just kisses."

"No I love Sam."

"But Freddie wouldn't it be an accomplishment to get the thing you wanted your whole life?"

~END FLASHBACK~

I thought it was an accomplishment. But of course it wasn't. It just made me realise sams my everything and I let he slip away, I'm the world's biggest jerk. Carly's the world's biggest bitch and worst best friend. That's it im going over to Carly's we need to talk and I need to talk to sam. She hasn't talked to me since the incident I've called her LOADS. Carly's called her LOADS. Gibby even rang her, sh hasn't answered any of us.

I get to the shays apartment and see Carly in her pjs on the sofa with a tub of icecream. "Hi Freddie." She says gloomily. "You feel bad?" I ask

"Well duh!" Carly yells.

"Good," I say, "Cos it's your fault."

"I know." Carly sighs. "I just missed having boys flock around me. I ruined seddie and my friendship with sam. She answered you yet?"

I sigh, "Nope you?"

"Nu-uh."

Suddenly the door swings open to see gibby storming in eyes red an puffy, he's obviously been crying. He looks at us "YOU GUYS ARE THE BIGGEST JERKS IN THE WORLD!" He yells. "Woah gibbs calm down!" I say im slightly frightened, gibby can be scary when he wants to be.

"CALM?CALM? ARE YOU EMOTIONLESS DO YOU NOT FEEL BAD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yells. I lose it of course I felt bad.

"WHAT OF COURSE I DO I LOVE HER! I FEEL AWFUL AND SINCE WHEN WERE YOU AND SAM SO CLOSE?"

"WE WERE VERY CLOSE JACK ASS. OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS LIKE YOURS SHE HIT ME I TOOK IT BECAUSE WE KNOW DEEP DOWN WE'RE FRIENDS. YOU KNOW SHE COMES TO ME WHENEVER SHES UPSET AND SAYS IM HER BESTFRIEND?!"He yells. Carly gasps and there hurt written all over her face. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT CARLY, IM HER BEST FRIEND. SHE KNEW DEEP DOWN YOUR RELATIONSHIP WAS FAILING. AND IT WAS BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH. SAM ALWAYS FELT OVER SHADOWED BY YOU THEN YOU GO AND STEAL HER BOYFRIEND?!" he screams.

"I-im-im sorry." Carly stutters.

Tears were now streaming down gibbys face. "SORRY WONT CUT IT CARLY, I LOST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! SAM KNOWS ALL MY SECRETS. AND IM GOING THROUGH A REALLY TOUGH TIME RIGHT NOW AND SAM WAS HELPIGN EM THROUGH IT NOW I HAVE NO ONE!" he yells. Carlys now crying which makes me angry. Who does gibby think he is? Coming in here screaming at us calling us jerks claiming hes best friends with sam, like sam would ever be friends with Gibson. "OH WHAT DID SIR LICKS A LOT DIE? GET A GRIP GIBBY SAM WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. AND THOUGH TIME THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT JUST YOUR SO CALLED BESTFRIEND. I BET YOUR MAKING IT ALL UP SAM WOULD NEVER EVER BE FRIEDNS WITH YOU LET ALONE BEST FRIENDS!" I scream.

Something in gibbys eye twitches and more tears poor down his face. He throws carlys vase across the room. "IM GAY FREDDIE!" I freeze I did not expect something that big I hear carly gasp. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT IM GAY! SAMS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW SHE WAS HELPING ME THROUGH IT. I NEED HER AND YOU'VE RUINED IT IM NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT."

Never going to see her again? "What do you mean." I stutter,

"SHES GONE FREDDIE. SHES IN HOLLYWOOD WITH HER STEP FAMILLY. SHES NEVER COMIGN BACK." Gibby says tears pouring down his face. I can't believe this, I don't want to believe this. "I don't believe you." I say.

He sighs and I can see all his anger has gone. "Check her splashface." He says. I jog over to carly laptop and get splashface up. I got to the search bar and type in: SAM PUCKETT. It comes up only to find shes un friended me. I click on her profile. I see numerous changes.

"Well?" carly says.

I clear my throat to keep the tears in. "Location, Hollywood. School, Hollywood arts. An hour ago: On my way to my first day at Hollywood arts with CaterinaValentine TrinaVega and ToriVega. Having such a good time. Yesterday: Watching nemo with CaterinaValentine love her. Yesterday: Sam puckett is single. Wait theres a picture." Carly and gibby pad over to me. I click on the picture its her and trina, tori and cat. All laughing she looks pretty but I can see shes hurt. "I guess shes really gone." Carly says.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Gibby spits out.

"SO your uhum gay." Carly asks gibby.

He sighs "Yeah. Ashamed?" he asks.

I shake my head "Your still the same old gibby."

He smiles sadly.

Carly looks up at him. "Explains why you didn't flock around me."

Gibby shoots daggers at her, " I never liked you any way carly." I can tell hes still upset about sam. Honestly I never knew her and gibby were that close. But now sams gone and my hearts broken.


	6. REPLYS&NEWS

Hiyya. Its me ems. This isn't a update sadly, it me replying to some of your reviews as I see some are questions. And some news and some info on upcoming chapters.

_First reply is to a guest called oooooooo_ :

I know its bad when someone cheats on someone but basically im showing Freddie and sam are meant to be together no matter what and in future chapters Freddie will be discussing his feelings which will show that creddie really wouldn't work. But anyhow I can understand that you feel Freddie was wrong and you don't want sam to take him back but its showing how they are meant to be and sometimes feelings get confused/mixed. As you know about my rant on twitlong when I got a pm from someone saying I was a homophobic because I made Gibby gay, this story is about struggles us teenagers face in life. And a big struggle we face today is emotions. Thanks for reviewing!

_Next reply is to another guest who named their review huh_:

Oh I don't know why you can't see the comments you've left im kinda new to fanfic I only discovered it this summer break. Maybe it's because you're a guest and you didn't name your review? It was the creative arts emmys. Jennette was stunning. And since the other cast members were all in black and she was in gold I felt it was her time to shine. The victorious girls all wore red except daniella, danniella is sucha beautiful girl and shes not stick thin which I love! Ariana also looked flawless. I will try to update as much as possible! Thanks for reviewing

_Next reply is to rimdsloveseddie_

As you know Freddie did see the photo! And I will try to update bfb as much as possible I think I might have to come up with a schedule or something? Thanks for reviewing

_Next reply is to a guest who named their review saaaaam:_

Thanks! I will try to post longer chapters! Thanks for reviewing

_Next reply is to rimdsloveseddie_

I know you guys think it's a stupid excuse for Freddie but I swear in chapters that Freddie talks about his reasons/feelings you will understand! Thanks for reviewing

_Next reply is to meenabeena_

Ha, I know it was quite a surprise for Gibby to be gay, But he might have a little reconsideration later ;) Once again this story is to talk about struggles in teens lives and one is sexuality, some teens get confused sometimes, and let me tell you it is not nice my friend thought she was a lesbian last year but she was just confused it almost ruined our friendship but we got through.(it didn't ruin it because I was 'homophobic' as some you guys say it was because of who she thought she was lesbian for.) And we all still love gibby gay or not hes still our funny little gibbster! Thanks for reviewing!

_Next reply is to a guest who named their review aahh_

Sorry I'll try and fix my grammar thanks for reviewing!

_Last reply is to a guest who named their review noooooo:_

I know you think its hard to forgive someone whos cheated on you but when your truly love them its hard not to. I can understand why you guys are all like 'I hate Freddie don't get them back together' but further on into the chapters I think you'll change your minds. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay so news

First off my main twitter account: EmsMcGrande

I hit 500 followers :D I was checking my twitter just before I wen tot bed Friday night and saw I had 498 followers I tweeted: When I wake up tomorrow I hope I have 500 followers #wish.

I woke up in the morning and a few people had retweeted it whn I checked my followers I saw I had 523. I was super excited. Thanks to all the followers I gained and the nice people who tweeted me what number follower they were. :D

Today I have 546 so, alls good.

I also wanted to say about the trend us cosgrovers did for Miranda: Miranda adorable Cosgrove trended worldwide! I wouldn't class myself as a cosgrover however some people would I tweet about her a bit and I relly like her and always say about how well shes doen in life, but I wouldn't say im at cosgrover level.

Yesterday my timeline was FULL of seddie needless to say I was ecstatic.

Talking about seddie&creddie everyone's scared creddies making a comeback because on the ishock amerrica promo you see carly and Freddie on the couch in pjs close without sam. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DAN SAY THEY ARNT MAKING A COME BACK! My life would be over. Seddie ftw.

But Freddie also agrees with sam and shouts at carly. Carly says it is a dill sam says its not so Freddie agrees with sam that its not and shouts that at carly.

But dan actually tweeted : and just relax theres lots more time for things to happen . . . . things you might like!

In reply to a tweet that was complaining about seddie breaking up. So im still waiting dan.

Also please tweet: we love you grandebubbles. Shes trying to end her life and she needs to know people care about her staystrong!

Also RIP avalanna so young not a age to die at all she was sucha stong fighter and a little cutie my respect goes to her parents and Justin.

Even though im not a belieber I really am happy/proud of Justin being like that with avalnna bless him that was truly incredible.

My fanfic twitter: ButeraBaby

Folloowww it for updates and news on my fanfics. :D

So it was my first time being able to watch one of arianas ustreams live because of the time difference I was fangirling. It was an amazing chat she was singing songs and it was beautiful well doen to all the arianators who got followed/replys/shoutouts from ari! 3

Getting my laptop next week so updates will be more often!

Sorry about bad grammar/spellings in this chapter ive got my dog on my lap so its hard to type.

-Ems xoxo


	7. 6- I think im going to like it here

~Cats POV~

"Were here!" Tori says in A funny squeaky voice letting us no we've arrived. I hop out the car and sling my backpack on clutching my Jupiter boots close, no one really understands why I bring them but I always tell them the same thing- I just want to be bouncy!

We all walk, well strut badly in Trinas case, into school. Sammy looks awfully sad. Wait no its Sam gosh must remember that she gets upset when I call her that and I don't want my sister to be upset.

I tug her jacket sleeve, "Come on Sam lets go get your time table." she nods and smile to anyone else she would look perfectly normal but I can see she's upset.

"Why hello Cat what are you here for today my love?" The office lady asks, she's really nice to me because I get sent here a lot by some teachers its not my fault I'm not as smart as some people gosh.

"Hello my sister Sam's joining today can we have her time table?" I ask politely because you know treat people the way you like to be treated.

"I didn't know you had a sister dear?" Maureen ( That's her name, I told you I get sent here a lot.) asks smiling.

"Were Step sisters." Sam says rolling her eyes. You see I really like and love Sam a lot but I wish shed be nicer to people. Freddie did help with that a lot man it sucks that they broke up.

"Yes step." I giggle.

"Well, here you go love."

Sam snatches her time table off Maureen and giver her a sarcastic smile.

Maureen looks shocked as she's not used to this kind of behaviour when around me I give her an apologetic smile.

"Say thank you Sam." I pout.

"Thank you." Sam responds sarcasm clear in her voice.

~Sams POV~

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Andre shouts over at me.

"SAM! What are you doing here? Its been ages!" Jade smiles brightly at me. Yes jade smiled at me. Were really good friends its not surprising really.

"Hey Andre, Jade. I've actually moved here."

"What about Carly and Freddie and Icarly?" that nerd Robbie asks.

"Shut it." I tell him not in the mood to deal with an of that stuff this morning,

"Hah. I'm glad she's here already." Jade smiles.

"Of course you would be." That weird puppet speaks.

"Shut it Rex before I rip your puppet head off your body." Jade glares at him.

I smirk I love this girl, as a friend of course.

"JADE." Roby glares covering his puppets ears. "He doesn't like It when you call him a puppet.

Jade ignores him and offers me a seat next to her. I look around and see Cat already seated next to That nerd and Tori,

I sit and jade leans over and whispers. "I know something's wrong Sam be ready to tell me."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm not scared to beat the crap out of you."

I smirk she's really one of my best friends I have missed her.

"Or at least try, I mean we might explode because were both so strong." She shrugs then sips her coffee. I smile remembering how much she loves that drink.

"Hey!" Someone says to Jade I see its beck he leans down and pecks her lips.

They're so cute.

Hopefully beck wont cheat and rip her heart out. I shake my head not all boys are like Freddie, Plus they're just too perfect, I used to think that about me and Freddie but Jade and Beckhave been through a lot. And you know what they say, if two people are meant to be together eventually they'll find their way back. Maybe that will happen with me and Freddie?

I shake my head and mentally scold myself.

Stop kidding yourself Sam.

Seddies over, Freddies over, Icarlys over, It s time to move on.

A teacher dressed In raggedy clothes holding a coconut comes into the class pokes cats dimples pats Andres head and pulls a curl of Sinjins afro letting it spring back into place then sits down.

What the heck?

"Class, today we shall, eugh who am I kidding I never plan my lessons we act on impulse who wants to tell us about their weekend?" He asks leaning forwards and resting his hands on his knees whilst sipping his coconut.

Loads of hands raise and he chooses Robbie.

"Well, I found this pimple on my back and I cant reach it and.."

"Okay next person? Erm BECK!" The teacher announces.

I chuckle quietly as Robbie starts to splutter about how he hadn't finished.

I think I'm going to like it here.


End file.
